In the administration of justice it is recognized that photographs of persons can be de-individualized by placing a comparatively narrow black rectangle over the eye region of the person concerned. In other words: this part of the person is one which individualizes people.
For spectacles, this means that they must be seated exactly right and that they must be individual, so as not to give a mass-produced impression.
Spectacle frame manufacturers and their spectacle frames seek to solve this problem in many different ways. One possibility is jeweled spectacles. However, this requires the work of a goldsmith or the like to individualize the frames one at a time. Attempts have also been made to produce initials which, for example, were fixed on the outside to the temples. Such efforts have been able to achieve partial acceptance. Other efforts, which operated, for example, with unit construction systems, i.e., with different combinations of eye rims and temples with curved earpieces, could not gain acceptance.